Foosball is a wildly popular game that is played on a game table by controlling one or more rods within a game space in an axial direction to position the foosmen at various locations across a width of the game table. To strike the ball in play, a user rotates the rod when the ball is proximate the foosmen attached to the rod. The higher the acceleration of the rod when the user rotates the rod to strike the ball, the larger the force exerted onto the ball, which results in the ball moving across the game table towards a goal at a faster speed. This is advantageous to the game of foosball because the greater the shot speed of the ball, the less chance a defender can reposition the foosmen to block the shot. Increasing the shot speed of the ball requires improving a torque output generated by the user's body when rotating the foosball handle attached to the rod and the user's muscle memory when taking a foosball shot.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for improving a torque output through resistance training.